Big Daddy Willie
by APrairiefan
Summary: Willie and Rachel Olsen became parents


BIG DADDY WILLIE

The Olsen family, Nels and Harriet, Willie and Rachel moved to New York to be with Percival and Nellie after the Town of Walnut Grove was blown up because land developers wanted to take over the Town. The good people of Walnut Grove didn't want them to have what they built so they used dynamite to blow it up.

Nancy Olsen has married since than to a young man, Andrew Clark and living in Chicago.

A year has passed since then and Rachel was waking up once a week for a couple of months feeling sick. One morning Willie says to his wife, ''You are going to the Doctor's today."

''Oh Willie, ''I don't need to I'll be fine it's just a little stomach flu" Rachel replies.

"NO!" Willie says, "I'm taking you!"

"Ok," Rachel answers, "If you insist."

At the doctor's office a Dr. Richardson checks Rachel and as Rachel is getting dressed from being examined Rachel asks, Just a little stomach flu right Dr. Richardson? I told Willie there was nothing to worry about."

Dr. Richardson answers, "Definitely nothing to worry about. Oh, it may be a stomach flu but will last about six months, you are pregnant."

Rachel covers her mouth in shock while asking, "What? Pregnant? We have been wanting kids for so long!"

The doctor answers, ''YES, pregnant and I would say you would be due in 6 months, around Father's Day."

Rachel runs out to Willie in the waiting room and being all excited jumps into Willie's arms saying, ''Oh my love, Willie, We are going to be parents in about 6 months."

"What?" Willie asked, ''You mean... You mean you...you are pregnant?"

''YES!" Rachel answers, as she gives Willie a kiss.

Willie picks up Rachel right there in the waiting room at the Doctor's office and swings her a little bit and says, ''OH WOW! I'm going to be a daddy! I love you Rachel." Willie as he puts down his wife says, ''Oh sorry honey, I didn't hurt you by swinging you did I?"

"NO!" Rachel answers. Then says, "I'm going to be a mommy and you a daddy! We have a lot of planning to do!"

They leave the doctor's office holding each others hands and head home. On the way home they decide to stop at their mom and dad's place to tell them the good news. Percival and Nellie are also there at the house. Willie says, "Ma, Pa, Sis, Rachel is pregnant. We are going to be parents in about 6 months."

Harriet begins to cry a little and says, "My baby is going to have a baby!"

"Oh Ma!" Willie replies, and then Harriet faints.

Nels brings his son close to him and hugs him saying, "Son, you and Rachel will be fine parents.

"Thanks Pa," Willie says giving his father a hug back.

That night in bed Rachel says to her husband, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Willie answers, ''I would love to have a boy... a son... but it doesn't matter as long as it's healthy."

Rachel agrees.

A month passes and Rachel is having a checkup and Dr. Richardson tells her it is going to be a boy. Willie and Rachel are both excited about the fact that they are going to have a son.

The next 5 months are busy for Willie and Rachel as they prepare for their first child on the way, getting a room setup for their son, Willie building a crib, Rachel buying baby clothes, and on and on the preparing for the arrival of their son.

The five months pass quickly and on Father's Day as they are getting ready to go to church Rachel feels a kick at her stomach and says, ''The baby kicked I believe it will be soon."

Willie asks, ''Oh honey, are you sure you can make it to Church today?"

''Yes," Rachel answers, ''I will be fine."

A few hours later while still in Church Rachel has a pain and says, "Willie, I think it's time."

"What? Now? Willie asks in shock.

''Yes," Rachel answers, ''I believe so.

"What are we going to do? We are in Church?" Willie asks.

Dr. Richardson sitting behind them asks, "Is everything ok?"

Willie answers, "Rachel says, She thinks it's time."

Fortunately they were sitting in the back of the Church so they slipped out quietly and took Rachel to Doctor Richardson's office. Nels and Harriet, Percival and Nellie also leaves the service and goes to be with them.

Three hours later Rachel brings her first born into the world and it is a healthy baby boy. Oh but wait Rachel feels something else and 15 minutes later another baby boy is born. Willie says, WOW, We have twin boys."

Willie and Rachel are holding their sons and then Rachel says, "Doctor something's wrong I feel another pain."

Nellie says, ''I will take this little one as the Doctor looks at you." 20 minutes later a third boy is born.

Willie and Rachel are now really shocked and surprised to have three sons at once and Dr. Richardson says, ''I never expected 3. I swear I only saw one during all all those check-ups."

Willie says to Rachel, ''We are going to have to make more cribs"

Rachel replies, "And buy more clothes too."

Harriet falls over again and hits the floor in shock. Nels helps her up and asks, "You ok?"

"Yes," Harriet answers.

Nellie says, "We didn't expect to have twins at first and now you to have triplets!"

Nels says to Willie, ''We are going to have to call you, 'BIG DADDY WILLIE!'

They all have a chuckle.

Willie responds, "Oh Father, and Rachel, BIG MAMA RACHEL!"

They all laughed once again.

Then Nels asks, "What are you going to name your three boys?"

Willie looks at Rachel holding one of their sons, "What do you think?"

Rachel answers as she looks at her son in her arms, "What about Steven for this little cutie?"

"That sounds like a good name Willie answers. As Willie looks at his son whom he is holding asks, "How about Jeremy for you?"

Turning to Nellie who is holding the oldest newborn Willie says, "And for you, you will be Ben."

Nellie chunkles a little and says, BENJAMIN!"

Then they all laugh.

Willie and Rachel both agree on Steven, Jeremy and Ben for the names of their boys.

Willie becomes 'BIG Daddy WILLIE" on Father's Day!

THE END... No the beginning of Willie and Rachel's new family.

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!


End file.
